


Experimentar

by Kikinu



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato y Taichi van a un bar gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentar

— Repíteme una vez más, ¿por qué estamos aquí? — pregunta Yamato, sintiendo como le arde la cara cuando un hombre de unos treinta años le guiña un ojo.

— Errr… ¿para experimentar? — sugiere Tai, buscando con la mirada a algún chico de su edad — Escucha, ¿por qué no…? ¡Uho!

— ¡¿Qué?! — pregunta alarmado Yamato, viendo el rostro pálido de Taichi.

Su amigo se rasca la mejilla, esquivando su mirada.

— Mmm… alguien me tocó el trasero.

Yamato se masajea una de las sienes, contando hasta diez para no matar a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Y teníamos que venir a un bar gay para ‘experimentar’? ¿No podíamos experimentar en mi cuarto o algo?

Taichi se sonroja y Yamato no sabe por qué.

— Mmm… ¿quieres que experimentemos juntos?

Ah, claro. Ahora el que aparta la mirada es él.

— ¿Sí?

Tai se ríe.

— Sí.


End file.
